Sunset
by ohemg33kellz
Summary: this is my 2nd fanfic will upload asap!: this SASXSAK, so if you dont like them then dont read, but anyways its college life at prestigious college where they will meet other and fall in love..please review i need to see if i should continue it
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my 2nd fanfic so it might be bad please flames are welcome

By the way its winter and everyone had just started college I know doesn't make sense o well

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a misty morning in Konoha City, people preparing for the day. But enough about the people, our focus is on a 18-year old female named Sakura Haruno.

"Wow I can't believe it, I'm in college!"

Getting up from her bed she went to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, you could see that her waist-length pastel pink hair was beyond silky while her eyes just magnified her beauty even more. They were the emeralds radiating from the background of her pale flawless skin. Her curves make every woman desire for them while jealousy radiates from them also. She never considered herself much thinking that she was just average. Undressing, she stepped into the shower taking about 15 minutes. Once finished, she wrapped herself with a towel heading toward her closet, picking a cream colored sweater and pair of jeans with some boots to match with it. Seeing that she looked presentable, she headed out of her dorm and headed to where he first class was.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leaf University, one of the richest and top colleges in the world, was where she attended to become a physician. Many of the young men and women who went there had a wealthy background and were famous. As Sakura entered her class, many of the girls glared at her because jealousy pumped through their bloodstream; the cause was Sakura's natural beauty. While some were very beautiful themselves, they knew theirs were not of natural beauty but instead from modern day technology. Sakura ignored them and placed her books at her desk near her window gazing out at the snow. Then she heard plenty of whisperings around the room and gazed up. What she saw was the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on, but he seemed to have a lonely atmosphere around him. His hair raven, eyes pools of lead, endless, facial features perfect, flawless skin and many more delectable features. As she was staring at him, many girls who all of a suddenly became SFC, Sasuke's fan club, ran toward him and started flirting. He just look frustrated and annoyed by the constant high shrieks of "I love you!" "Please be my boyfriend" and etc. Feeling sorry for the poor guy she plunged into the crowd grabbed his wrist pulling him out of the crowd. Into the hallway and told him to run to the infirmary where he should be safe. The whole time she had been speaking, many thoughts flew through his mind such as why she hadn't jumped him yet. Also that she gazed up and down, appreciating what he saw. She was beautiful to him, but he would never admitted. He decided he would keep an eye on this girl.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Class had finally ended for the day, Sakura gathered up her things and headed out to go meet with her friends at this little quaint café. She went to the student parking lot only to find that guy, who she had helped that morning standing near his Porsche. She quickly walked around that area to her Nissan opening the door. Starting the engine, she backed up and drove past him, him giving her an amused expression at her antics.

Sakura's POV

" Why the hell is he looking at me, weird."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She arrived soon, entering the café. There seated at their usual meeting place were her best friend's in the entire world: TenTen, Ino, and Hinata. They waved at her telling her to come over. She walked over and sat down, happy to see that her macchiato was already there ready for her. As she relaxed they chatted about what was going on with each of them and saying they desperately needed to go to the mall with their new boyfriends and that Sakura should come along too, after all their boyfriends were best friends with each other and that their bringing their other best friend along with them too. After multiple arguments and threat about cutting someone's pink hair during the night, Sakura agreed to go, because she needed a gown for the formal dance coming up held by their university. Since they all go to the same university, including their boyfriends, they agreed that they would look for gowns together.

The next day they met at the elegant Konoha mall, meeting at the fountain. Sakura saw 3 men there guessing that they must be the boyfriends, but wait she thought wasn't there supposed to be 4 guys.

She then asked, " Hey I'm Sakura Haruno, nice to meet you, um… by the way isn't there supposed to be 4 you guys?" The chocolate long-haired male said, " yeah, we're waiting for him to get back from the restroom, o by the way I'm Neji, TenTen's boyfriend, the blond is Naruto, Hinata's aka my cousin, and the lazy looking one is Shikamaru, Ino's." " Nice to meet all of you" replied Sakura. Naruto then yelled, "Hey its chicken-ass head…." Before he could finish what he was going to say he was knocked down hard with huge lump on his head with the 4th guy over him. " Hey Sakura, this is Sasuke Uchiha," said Neji. Sakura gasped and in unison with Sasuke, "YOU!" and there was the guy who she helped yesterday.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey well here's chapter 2! ENJOY! I hope I receive more reviews this time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they stare and gawk at each other, the others are extremely confused on what the hell was going on. Finally knocking both Sasuke and Sakura out of their stupor was the group saying they were to meet at that same place in 5 hours and leaving with their boyfriend/girlfriend. Before Sakura or Sasuke could say anything else, the others were gone. So Sakura decided to go look for a gown herself, and as she turned around to leave, Sasuke had grabbed her wrist and said, "Looks like we're the only ones left, let's go." So off they went with Sakura wondering why he would want to go with her in the first place.

They finally arrived in front of an expensive looking store with a huge diamond chandelier at the entrance. When they stepped in, automatically there was a saleswoman asking her and Sasuke to follow her to the gown section. Wondering how this woman, whom she was pretty sure she had never met in her life, knew what she was looking for asked, " Um……..excuse me, how do you know that I need a gown?" The saleswoman replied, "O Sasuke-sama texted us in advance what you needed." Surprised, Sakura turned around to look at Sasuke with a confused expression on her face. " I don't get it, how…." Sasuke had already covered her mouth and said, "It's because my mother owns this store along with many others, so it's my treat. I'm going to buy you a gown whether you like or not. Just think of it as greeting gift, alright?" "But I have to repay you somehow." " O no you don't, just follow the damn woman Sakura." Still complaining, she followed and was in a private dressing room probably reserved for celebrities. As she stood there in awe, the saleslady had already shoved her into the dressing room, while Sasuke sat on Prada covered couch next to his already bought and prepared tux.

Inside the dressing room, there was a strapless white gown with pink diamond cherry blossoms embroidered down the side. Sakura carefully felt the dress so lightly that if it were too hard it would rip. Slowly trying it on, she was amazed to see that it fit perfectly. She opened the door and walked out. Sasuke turned his and was amazed and stunned by her beauty. She looked surreal, an angel from heaven to see him. " Beautiful….." he whispered. She blushed and thanked him but said she would not let him pay, it must cost a fortune. "It's alright, the shoes are ready at the counter, the saleswoman could already determine your shoe size, so shall we go?" She nodded and quickly changed back, and left with Sasuke to purchase the dress. After they left, they decided to eat somewhere, so they ended up at a café drinking coffee a telling about themselves to the other. They both knew that they probably were falling for each other. There they stayed not noticing the time at all.


End file.
